I asked you
by bina-chan
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte zu einem der schönsten Liebesgedichte!


Titel: I asked you.  
Teil: 1/1 Autor: bina-chan Email: Sabine.Michlergmx.de Fandom: Digimon Raiting: U Warnungen: poem, romance Pairing: Taito  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit

Widmung: meinen lieben Freundinnen Judith, Andi, Nurg, Sanny und natürlich meinem Schatz white-damon01!

Meine erste Taito! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

I asked you...

"Magst du mich, Matt?" Er schaut mir nicht ins Gesicht, blickt an die gegenüberliegende Wand. / Warum kannst du mir nicht in die Augen sehen/ Ich greife nach seiner Hand, drücke sie. Er senkt den Blick. "Nein." Ein einzelnes Wort. Wie kann ein einziges Wort so weh tun? Gibt es noch Hoffnung?

"Findest du mich hübsch?" Seine Hand wird von mir fester umklammert als zuvor, ich sehe es als einzigen Halt. "Nein." Immer noch ist sein Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Ich bin verzweifelt. Fühle mich alleingelassen und verletzt. / Habe ich dir jemals etwas bedeutet/

"War ich jemals in deinem Herzen?" / Bitte, verletzte mich doch nicht so. / "Nein." Seine Gesichtszüge, die ich trotz seiner schönen, langen blonden Haare erkennen kann, sind verkrampft. Er scheint am liebsten wegzulaufen. Weiterhin halte ich seine Hand. Sehe sie als die einzige Chance, ihn nicht gänzlich zu verlieren. / Hör bitte auf mir weiterhin so weh zu tun. / Ich merke, wie die Tränen versuchen, sich einen Weg zur Oberfläche zu bahnen, doch mit meiner letzten Kraft schaffe ich es sie zurück zuhalten.

Eine einzige Frage will ich ihm noch stellen: "Würdest du weinen, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre?" Wieder antwortet er dieses einfache und doch so sehr verletztende Wort "Nein." So lasse ich den Damm brechen, gebe es auf die Tränen zurückhalten zu wollen. Völlig verzweifelt lasse ich seine Hand los, merke wie meine eigene mit kaltem Schweiß überzogen ist. Ich sehe Matt ins Gesicht, doch einen Blick in seine Augen kann ich nicht erhaschen. Ich gebe auf. / Es hat keinen Zweck. Nichts scheine ich dir zu bedeuten. / Fahrig wische ich mit dem Ärmel meines Pullovers über meine nassen Augen, doch kann ich den Tränenfluss nicht stoppen. Salzige Wasserfälle laufen aus meinen verquillten Augen über meine geröteten Wangen. Ich möchte weglaufen. Weg von Yamato. Weg von dem Menschen, den ich über alles liebe.

So drehe ich mich um, gehe den ersten Schritt. Hoffnungsvoll bleibe ich wieder kurz stehen. / Hälst du mich vielleicht doch auf/ Doch ich werde enttäuscht. Kein "Tai, warte, es tut mir Leid!" oder "Tai, du bedeutest mir etwas." So gehe ich weiter, versuche mir in Gedanken klar zu machen, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt.

Plötzlich spüre ich eine Hand, die meinen Arm ergreift. Matt dreht mich wieder zu sich herum. Seine Schultern beben genauso wie meine. Langsam öffnet er den Mund und hebt den Kopf, sodass ich ihm in die Augen blicken kann. Auch er hat Tränen darin.

"Tai, ich mag dich nicht, ich liebe dich! Ich finde dich auch nicht hübsch, ich finde dich wunderschön und du bist auch nicht in meinem Herzen, du bist mein Herz!" Mit verheulten und geschwollenen Augen schaue ich in die seinen und sehe nur unendliche Liebe darin. Mein Körper ist wie erstarrt, meine Gedanken hingegen in reger Bewegung. Völlig konfus schwirren sie durch meinen Kopf. / Was sagt er da? Wieso? Ist das sein Ernst? Ich bin erleichtert. Warum weint er? Weine ich immer noch/

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken fasse ich mir an meine Wange um nachzuprüfen, ob mein Tränenfluss gestoppt hat. Tatsächlich! Keine Tränen kommen mehr aus den braunen Edelsteinen. Wieder schaue ich zu Matt und kann gerade noch erkennen, wie dieser einen Schritt auf mich zu macht und ich nun in Yamatos Armen liege. Fest, als hätte er Angst ich würde weglaufen, wenn er mich nicht halten würde, umklammert Matt mich. Seine blonden, engelsgleichen Haare streicheln meine linke Wange und streichen über die noch nicht getrockneten Tränen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. So bleibe ich einfach bewegungslos stehen und lausche den flachen Atemzügen von Matt nahe meinem Ohr. Höre, wie er ein - und ausatmet, spüre seinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr.

"Und ich würde auch nicht weinen, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst..." Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken, als sein heißer Atem mich wieder am Ohr streift und diesmal kitzelt. Immer noch hält mich Matt in seinen Armen, seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter. Langsam hege ich meine Arme, die die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite hingen und lege sie auf Yamas Rücken, umarme auch ihn und warte gespannt auf die noch unausgesprochenen Worte.

"...ich würde sterben!"

I asked you

I asked you if you liked me You said no I asked you if I was pretty You said no I asked you if I was in your heart You said no I asked you if you would cry if I walked away You said no So I walked away You grabbed my arm and said...

I don't like you I love you You're not pretty You are beautiful You're not in my heart You are my heart And I wouldn't cry if you walked away I would die!

Ende

Hach! schmacht Ich liebe dieses Gedicht und weil ich es so schön find, habe ich mich im Unterricht auch hingesetzt und statt dem Lehrer zu lauschen meine romantisch schmalzigen Gedanken zu Papier gebracht XD Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Bussi bina-chan oo 


End file.
